With such supply circuits, there are frequently switching transistors which are essential for the operation and whose control input has to be driven in a suitable way in order to ensure the functionally correct operation of the supply circuit. The invention relates here to the case in which the control input of the switching transistor is driven by a forcing circuit. In other words, the invention does not relate to circuits whose continuous operation is based on a self-excitation mechanism.